Xenerai's Story
by incivelin
Summary: Xenerai's Backstory. He Is the Most Improtant Protagonist In This Story.


XENERAI, MECHANICAL GENIOUS

Description: Around 6'3", 212 Pounds, Mostly Muscle, Greyish Skin, Black Hair, Purple Eyes, Can bend Metal To His Will.

Backstory: Xenerai, Born From A Maid And A King, Was Exiled From His Homeland For Being One Of the King's Bastards. The People Tasked With The Job Of Finding A Place For Him To Stay Wondered Around, Looking And Searching, Turned down everywhere They Went, Until He Was Finally Accepted At A Metallurgy. Where The Owner, Xanthus, Gladly Accepted The Now 4 year Old. Xanthus Worked Hard To Teach Xenerai The Way Of Metal Crafting. When Xenerai Turned 10 He Was Able to Forge a Large Amount Of Different Items. Raging From Weapons To Steel Tubes To Forks And Knives, It Was A Hard But Honest Job. Then When Xenerai Turned 15 He Was To Create His First golem Out Of Whatever Material Xanthus Had Lying around. Xenerai Looked And Looked. He Saw Dirt, Wood, Stone, Iron, Gold, Obsidian, Sand, Shadow, Titanium, Steel, And Carbon. He Asked About the shadow Steel. And He Was Told That Shadow steel Is One Of the Most Durable and Lightweight Materials In Existence, Next to The Legendary Nova steel Used In The King's Blade. Xenerai Got to Work On The Creation Of His First Golem. First He Had To Make A Mold In Which The Skeleton Of The Golem Would Be Built On. Xenerai Finished The Skeleton When He Turned 15. He Took This tong To Make The Shape Perfect. Xenerai Was Then Given Around 10 Gallons Of Liquid Shadow Steel And Was Able to borrow Xanthus's Metal Morphing Gauntlets. After Having some Practice, Xenerai Morphed And Wrapped The Metal Around the Skeleton Of The Golem Making A Near Perfect Replica Of Xanthus. Seeing How Xenerai did This, Xanthus Put A Small Jewel Into The Golem's Head. Xenerai Asked What This Gem Was. Xanthus Told Xenerai that It's a Soul Stone. Xenerai Asked whose Soul It Was And It Turns Out it's the Soul Stone Of Xanthus. Xenerai Knew He Had To Protect And Cherish The Golem. When Xenerai Turned 17, Xanthus Thought It Was Time For Xenerai To Learn How To Defend Himself. Xanthus Gave Xenerai A Choice Between These Weapons And Was Told To Choose 2. Pitch Fork, handheld Saw, Hammer, Shovel, Knife, stick, Belt, Pickaxe, Brass Knuckles, Scythe, Pole-Axe, Halberd, Glaive, Pike, Naginata, War Hammer, Short Sword, Long Sword, Lance, Axe, Staff, Spear, Trident, Machete, Katana, or a Katar. Xenerai Chose The Scythe And The Knife. Xenerai Was Proficient In Fight With A Staff so Adding a Blade To The End Of It Would Make It More Lethal And Xenerai Was Also Gifted With His Accuracy With Throwing Anything. Also Xanthus Gives Xenerai His Metal Morphing Gauntlets. These Gauntlets, Like Your Own Body, Draws On The User's Power To Morph Anything Magnetic Except For People. Xenerai Asks What This Is for. Xanthus Tells Xenerai About What Happened 20 Years Ago, Of The Great Darkness And How People Are Trying To Reclaim What Was Lost. After Around 7 Months Of Training, Xenerai Is finally Able To Hold His Own Against Xanthus And Even Take Him Down. Xanthus Tells Xenerai His Age And Says He Doesn't Have Much Time Left. He Tells Xenerai He Has 2 Choices. Live The Life He Has At The Metal Foundry, Creating Golems To Fight The Darkness. Or Go Out Into The World And Make The Most Of His Life. Before Xenerai Could Answer, Several Explosions Higher Than The Tree Line Appear. Which Raddle The Ground they Are On. Xanthus Runs Into A Large Barn Where They Keep Golems And Activates Them By Putting a Torch Inside The Golems, Humanoid With Silver Skin, And Power Inside It, The First Golem Starts Walking Out, Slowly Picking Up Pace As The Fire Burns Hotter, Then More Golems Walk Past. Xenerai, Focusing On The Explosions, Sees A Massive Creature Coming their Way. A Massive, 4 Legged Humanoid Monster With A Small Ball Where It's Left Hand Should Be, Firing A White Beam Annihilating Anything The Beam Touches. Xenerai Standing In Shock, Collapses In Fear, Xanthus Lifts Xenerai Up While Saying "Get Up And Face Fate Like A Man!" Hearing These Words, Xenerai Manages to Regain His Balance, Sees The Number Of Golems, And Stops Trembling. Then, As If It Came Naturally To Him, Forms A Steel Plate Out Of An Old Wheelbarrow, Forces It Upwards, And Launches Him In The Direction Of The Colossus. While He Is Airborne, Xanthus Looking At Him Saying, "I Wish I Was That Good Off The Bat. Alright. All Golems Charge At The Colossus And Try To Slow It Down Or Kill It!" Xenerai In Midflight Pulls The Plate to His Hand And Manifests the Plate Into A Knife And Throws It Into The Colossus's Left Arm. Once the Knife Impacts. Xenerai Then Changes The Knife's Shape Entirely Into A Giant Scythe Blade, Cutting The Arm Off The Colossus, Causing The Colossus to Howl In Pain From This And Causing The Colossus To Grab The Area Where It's Arm Was Lost. The golems Start Climbing Up Each Of The Colossus's Legs And Start Hacking And Slashing Their Way Up His Leg. Xenerai Pulls The Steel Plate Back Towards Him And Morphs The Plate Into A Small Disc, Wrapping His Shoes In The Steel. Xanthus Pushes Out A Ballista with The Help Of 2 Golems. The Golems Load the 400 Pound Wooden Bolt Into The Ballista. Xenerai Flies Up And Slices The Colossus's Wounded Arm Off Using The Plate. By Doing This Xenerai Slams Into The Colossus's Chest. Xanthus Fires The Ballista. The 400 Pound Wooden Arrow Soars Through The Sky With The Air Coming Off Of the Twisting Log Sounding Like The Roar Of A Train As The Ballista Shoots The Colossus's Heart. 5 Inches From Xenerai's Head. Causing An Explosion Of Blood As The Titan Falls Foreword. Xenerai Comes To His Senses And Sees He Is Falling. Xenerai Starts Screaming And Gets Grabbed By The Golem He Made Out Of Shadow Steel Which Morphed Around Xenerai To Protect Him From The Impact. The Colossus Hit The Ground Hard Enough To Send A Shockwave That Destroyed Everything Within A 2 Mile Radius. Except For Xenerai And The Shadow Steel Golem. The Golem Unwraps Itself From Around Xenerai. As Xenerai Stands Up He Hears The Golems Speak "Are You Ok Xenerai?" In The Same Voice Of His Adoptive father Xanthus. Xenerai Asks "What The Hell's going On!" The golem Smacks Xenerai and Says "Idiot. Remember When I Put My Soul Gem Into Here?" Xenerai Eyes Widen As The Golem Says "Yes, I Am Xanthus In Here. And Also, Remember The Gauntlets I Gave You?" Xenerai Says Yes And Asks "What Happened? One Minute I Was On The Ground And The Next I Was Falling On This…Thing!?" "Xenerai, You Went Insane For A Moment And Managed To Almost Kill This Colossus. I Guess The Only thing Left Now Is To Go To The Capital And Report This." Says Xanthus. Xenerai Blurts Out "We Can't remember? I'm Exiled." "I Think About 15 Years Should Be Enough Time For Them To Forget What You Look Like."

Likes: Golems, Scythes, Steel

Dislikes: Titans, Colossi, And Anything That Is Trying To Exterminate People.

"Honestly Did you Think I Would Be that easy To Kill?" Xenerai Says As The Smoke Clears Revealing Xanthus Morphed Into A Scythe In Xenerai's Hand. The Assailant Runs In Fear As Xenerai Slams The Ground With His Hand And A Wall Of Knives Appear Floating "Technique Seven, Steel Barrage!" Xenerai Yells As The Knives Are Launched and Pin The Assailant To A Steel Wall Xenerai created. "all Right" Xenerai Says As He Slashes The assailant In Half With The Scythe As His Screams Echo Throughout The City


End file.
